


Take a Picture (It'll Last Longer)

by lusthees



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: A lil crack, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, SKATER BOY SERIM!!!!!!, Soulmates, also skater boy allen, art major wonjin, broke college kiddos, serillen skater bffiez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusthees/pseuds/lusthees
Summary: The way it worked was after the first encounter with your soulmate, the first words they said to you would appear on the wrist, a permanent reminder of that initial interaction.The tattooed words were like gravity, pulling two unknowing strangers closer together until their worlds collided like galaxies.But after an infuriating first exchange, including multiple curse words and a broken camera, the last thing Wonjin and Serim want is to get closer to one another.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Park Serim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Take a Picture (It'll Last Longer)

**Author's Note:**

> Cam wanted an enemies-to-lovers soulmate seriwon so here’s an enemies-to-lovers soulmate seriwon

“You absolute _fuckwad,_ how hard is it to watch where you’re going?” screeches Wonjin. 

“What kind of dumbass just stands in the middle of the sidewalk?” Serim argues back. “You were asking for it, okay?”

“You could’ve gone around me!”

“No, I couldn’t have! If I did, I would’ve had to skate over the bumpy part of the sidewalk and potentially damage my new skateboard.”

“Oh _fuck_ your skateboard; what about my camera?” The two of them stare at the mess of crushed metal and broken glass scattered across the pavement.

“Can’t you just buy a new one?” Serim asks, apathetically shrugging his shoulder. 

“This camera cost me nearly three-hundred dollars, so _no_ , I can’t, stupid,” snorts Wonjin.

“Well.”

“You owe me.”

“For _what?_ You were the one blocking my way!”

“I was trying to get a picture of that tree branch!”

“Stupid art majors,” mutters Serim. “It’s _just_ a tree branch, not some fake-deep, overly pretentious message about life.”

“For the record, I was just trying to get a nice photo of the sunlight filtering through the leaves,” scoffs Wonjin. “Also, you could’ve easily gone around me.” 

“And scuff up my new board?”

“Skateboarding isn’t even allowed on university grounds! In fact, I’m sure student affairs would love to hear about this incident.”

“You wouldn’t! They’ll confiscate my skateboard!”

“It’s _just_ a skateboard!” Wonjin says mockingly. 

“Say that about my board one more time!” says Serim, already rolling up the sleeves of his worn-down flannel. 

He doesn’t even know who this stranger is, and, frankly, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is getting the chance to deck him and wipe that stupid expression off his—

_Ding. Dong. Ding._

The university bell chimes, signaling a new hour and the start of class. 

“Shit!” says Serim as he glances at his watch. “See, you made me late!”

“No, no, no, we’re not done here,” Wonjin says sharply. 

“No, I think we are.” Serim sets his skateboard on the ground and swiftly hops on. He uses his foot to accelerate forward and get farther away from the shattered camera and the annoying imbecile who made him late.

“Hey!” Wonjin calls out. “Come back here!”

“Take a picture!” Serim yells back as he continues skating away. “It’ll last longer!”

—

“Apparently, Minhee found his soulmate the other day,” mentions Hyeongjun. He and Woobin were at the university coffee shop for lunch, waiting for Wonjin to arrive and join them. 

“Proof or didn’t happen,” says Woobin. 

“Let me pull up the photo he sent me.”

Hyeongjun passes Woobin his phone, revealing a photo of Minhee holding up his wrist. Etched on his skin is an unbearably cringy pick-up line: _I hope you’re good at catching because I’m starting to fall for you._

“His soulmate said _that_ to him?” Woobin snickers. “Some first words.”

“It’s cheesy, isn’t it?” laughs Hyeongjun. “But, Minhee said he’s cute, and he found him to be charming, so I guess that’s all that matters.”

Soulmates were easy to find in this world; that’s how it was intended to be. 

The way it worked was after the first encounter with your soulmate, the first words they said to you would appear on the wrist, a permanent reminder of that initial interaction. 

Sometimes people noticed the appearance of words immediately. Other times, people would get distracted, and they’d spend hours or even days after that first meeting, unaware that they just met their soulmate. 

No matter how long it took for someone to realize, the string of cursive letters would allow them to retrace their steps and reconnect with their soulmate. It minimized the frustration of spending years searching for a mysterious partner. It prevented people from unknowingly dating the wrong person, eradicating all the pain and heartbreak that came with falling for someone who wasn’t the one. 

The tattooed words were like gravity, pulling two unknowing strangers closer together until their worlds collided like galaxies. 

“Aw, good for Minhee,” Woobin says as he slides Hyeongjun’s phone back across the table. “I wonder who in our friend group will meet their soulmate next.”

At that moment, an aggravated and livid Wonjin storms into the coffee shop. In this left hand is a plastic bag, which he vigorously drops at their table before sliding into the booth and sulking in his seat. 

“Hey, Wonjin!” greets Hyeongjun. “You’ll never believe what happened to Min—”

“Do either of you have three-hundred dollars to spare?” a frustrated Wonjin interrupts.

“Dude, we’re _college_ students,” snorts Woobin, rolling his eyes. 

“What do you need the money for anyway?” asks Hyeongjun.

Rolling his eyes, Wonjin dumps out the remains of his broken camera out of the plastic bag. 

“Didn’t you get that camera last week?” questions Woobin as he eyes the mess of metallic fragments. “How is it already in shambles?”

“Ask the stupid skateboarder who carelessly bumped into me this morning,” scoffs Wonjin. 

“Explain.”

“Basically, the trees looked really pretty today, especially since it was such a clear morning,” Wonjin explains. “It looked magical, so I just had to get a photo. Obviously, you guys know, some photos are easier to take than others. If I wanted to get a perfect shot of the leaves, I had to stand in the middle of the sidewalk.”

“Anything for the aesthetic,” whispers Hyeongjun. 

“Anyway, this random dude just comes speeding through, and for absolutely no good reason, slams into me like _that,”_ Wonjin says, clapping his two hands together to mimic the impact of this morning’s incident. “This idiot caused me to stumble and drop my new camera, and because of his recklessness and inattentiveness, it’s destroyed.”

“That sounds terrible, I’m sorry,” Woobin says apologetically.

“It took me nearly two months to save up for that camera,” sighs Wonjin. “And it’ll take me another two months to save up for it again. Maybe I should stop buying groceries and just starve to death? I don’t need food _that_ much!”

“You idiot, eat,” scolds Hyeongjun. He slides the plate of pastries towards Wonjin’s direction, giving him a menacing look threatening to eat. Wonjin complies, much to his reluctance, and reaches for one of the fruity treats.

“What’s that on your wrist?” Woobin asks, noticing the strange streaks peeking through his friend’s sleeve. 

“What?” a confused Wonjin says with a mouthful of strawberry pastry. Once he’s devoured the rest of the snack, he wipes his hands. Then, he quickly yanks the sleeve of his sweater down to reveal his pale wrist. 

This morning, his wrist was blank, and the only marks present on his arm were the greenish tinge of his veins. 

Now, there’s a sentence scrawled on his skin, a sentence that he heard only a few hours ago. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” cries a panicked Wonjin as he reads the words. “Out of all people, _he’s_ my soulmate?!”

—

“You will _never_ believe the morning I had, Allen,” Serim says to his best friend. Both of them had finished class for the day, and the weather was cool and clear enough for them to enjoy an afternoon at the skatepark.

“Relay it to me, bro,” Allen says as he prepares to head down the ramp.

“So, I just minded my business, heading to class, right,” Serim explains. “When this inconsiderate duckling decided to stand in the middle of the sidewalk, completely unaware of his surroundings. I didn’t intend to, but I couldn’t stop myself in time, and I didn’t want to swerve around him either, so I ended up ramming into him.”

“Man, that’s stupid.” Allen pushes his foot off the ground, sending him down the skate ramp and towards the other side. Serim immediately does the same and follows his friend. 

“That’s not all,” Serim adds as they skate around a more level area. “So, when I ran into him—and, may I reiterate, on _accident_ —he lost hold of his camera, so it ended up flying out of his hands and smashing into pieces on the sidewalk.”

“Sucks. Anyway, I’m hungry now. Let’s get some nachos.”

“So then,” continues Serim once the two have settled by the snack bar, “He starts arguing with me! Like he tells me that I have to pay for a new camera, even though I didn’t even purposely ruin his stupid camera. And when I refused? He threatened to report me to student affairs for skating on university grounds! Like, how much more immature can you get?”

“Was he an art major?”

“Yeah.”

“Makes sense.”

“Care to delve into that a little bit more?”

“No.”

“Stupid,” Serim teases as he tosses a chip towards his friend. The movement is swift, but as Serim throws the cheesy snack towards him, something on his arm catches Allen’s eye. Confused, he leans in a little closer, fixated on the black scribbles on his friend’s wrist. 

“Did you get a new tattoo?” he asks curiously.

“What?” Serim gives his best friend a perplexed look and grabs another chip in preparation to chuck it at him.

“The thing on your wrist,” says Allen. “It’s a tattoo, right? Can I see it?”

“You idiot, _when_ would I have gotten a tattoo?” Serim snorts as he throws another chip at Allen’s face. 

“I don’t know, you do impulsive stuff all the time.”

“Well, this time, I didn’t.”

“Bro, check your arm then.”

Serim glances at his wrist and his breathing stops when he notices the inked cursive peeking through the sleeve of his flannel. He carefully pulls the sleeve down, revealing a familiar phrase permanently etched on his skin.

_You absolute fuckwad, how hard is it to watch where you’re going?_

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!”

—

“So.”

“So.”

“Your words showed up on my wrist.”

“So did yours.”

After the two came to the realization that they were each other’s soulmates, Wonjin and Serim quickly found each other on social media and reconnected. They made the mutual decision to meet up at the coffee shop a few days later and get acquainted with one another.

After all, they were destined lovers. 

Though they still found the revelation unbelievable. 

“Thanks to you, I have ‘dumbass’ forever tattooed on my wrist,” snorts Wonjin.

“You think _that’s_ bad?” asks Serim. “You called me ‘an absolute fuckwad.’”

“You have to admit it’s kinda funny,” chuckles Wonjin. 

“It isn’t.”

“It totally is.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Okay fine, maybe it’s _kinda_ funny,” Serim admits sheepishly. “But don’t let it get to your head!”

Wonjin shakes his head and laughs at the circumstances of the situation. “What are the chances that _you_ —the one who broke my camera—”

“It was an accident!”

“An accident that could’ve been prevented! No but seriously, what are the chances that you would end up being my soulmate?” 

“Well, considering we’re here right now, 100%?” 

“Gosh, the universe really hates me, huh?” Wonjin says sarcastically. “First, my camera, now you?”

“Speaking of your camera,” says Serim as he grabs something from underneath his seat, “Since we’re soulmates now, I figured I owed you one, so here.”

He places a small box on the table, and the packaging reveals it to be a new camera just for Wonjin. 

“Y-You—” stammers a flustered Wonjin, “You got me a new camera?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my soulmate, even if you did have the worst first impression.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. Just take lots of pretty pictures for me, okay?”

 _Maybe him being my soulmate isn’t so bad,_ Wonjin thinks to himself as he glances up towards his new partner. Their eyes meet, and Wonjin begins thinking about all the ethereal portraits of Serim he could take. 

“I’m sorry,” Wonjin apologizes. “I shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the sidewalk. I’m also sorry for threatening to report you.”

“No, it’s my fault!” Serim says insistently. “I could’ve easily gone around you, and it’s on me for putting the condition of my board over the safety of you and your camera.”

“Shut up, it’s my fault.”

“The blame is on me!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Look, are you just going to sit here and bicker with me, or are you going to open your present?” Serim asks.

Doing as he’s told, Wonjin opens his present and carefully takes out his new camera. It’s even nicer than the model that broke, and the fact that it was gifted from his soulmate makes it all the more precious. 

Serim can’t help but smile to himself as he watches an ecstatic Wonjin light up as he turns his new camera on for the first time. Wonjin continues excitedly fiddling around with the settings, and he finds his new lover’s wonderstruck and mesmerized reaction absolutely adorable.

_I think I could get used to looking at him._

“Smile!” Wonjin says, holding the camera up to Serim’s face. 

“What?” asks a flustered Serim as he uses his hands to shield his face. 

“I need to test out this camera,” Wonjin explains as he focuses the lens. 

“You’re taking a picture of me?” 

“We’re soulmates now, so I might as well. Besides, I want a picture of this moment.”

“So it lasts longer?”

“So it lasts forever.”


End file.
